When Warriors meets Wings of Fire
by ThisNameWillSelfDestruct
Summary: (Say all of this in an epic narrator voice) When Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Foxleap, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Ivypool, and Hollyleaf get teleported into the world of Wings of fire, they will have to survive with new bodies, new abilities, and new enemys. What will happen. Nobody knows.(except me, because I'm the writer) Read to find out. On Warriors meets Wings of fire. T cuz I'm scared
1. The lake, to the mountaines

I do NOT own warriors OR wings of fire

When warriors meets wings of fire!

Lionblaze POV

"Wake up, sleepy head." said a familiar voice.

"Alright" I yawned.

"Wake up!" Hollyleaf yelled

"Okay, okay, you don't have to yell." I responded

"Yes, I do" hollyleaf replied.

"Well, now that I am awake, lets go hunting" I said.

"Good idea." she replied

As we were walking out of camp, Jayfeather,Dovewing,Ivypool,Foxleap and Cinderheart came up to us. "Can we join your patrol?" Dovewing asked

"Okay." I replied.

"I will come to, so I can collect some herbs."

"Okay." I said again.

"Can I come to?" asked Foxleap

"YES EVERYONE CAN COME, SO STOP ASKING!"

I yelled

"oops" I said, with the whole camp staring at me.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Yes, very good idea, lets go, I would NEVER think of that."

Jayfeather said, sarcasticly.

"Shut up." I replied

As we were heading out of camp, I triped on a rock.

"Stupid rock." I mutered

"What rock?" asked Jayfeather.

"Dang you, and your amazing hearing!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, I have really good hearing to you know!" Dovewing exclaimed.

"(Sigh) I know Dovewing."

"Well, you don't act like it!"

"NOBODY CARES, DOVEWING!" Ivypool yelled, unexpectedly.

"OW!" I yelled

"Its that rock again, how did it get here?" I asked.

"Let me see, maybe its magic." asked Jayfeather.

"Okay." I replied.

"There are some strange markings on this rock." Jayfeather said

"Can I see!" everybody said in unison

"What just happend?" I asked

"No idea." Jayfeather said

"Everybody touch this rock right now." Jayfeather exclaimed.

"Why!" everybody said at the same time.

"Just do it!" He yelled. Everybody did it. Thats when the forest disappeared, replaced with mountains, open air, and mountains.

Hope you enjoyed! And if you have not already, read my warriors high fanfiction!


	2. The dragonettes

**I am soooo sorry for the wait, but I have been on vacaytion, and then i had a lot of homework, and then easter! I am truly sorry, and I will try to post more often.**

**I do not own warriors or wings of fire.**

**Also shout out tom AutaumLeaves (I hope I spelled your name right.) beacuse he/she is my first reviewer! Huge thankyou to him/he!**

**Vote in the reviews if you want me to post warriors high more, or this fan fiction more!**

**And if you have not already, read my warriors high fan fiction!**

**Jayfeather POV**

**I could see! And all I could see were mountains, mountains in the front, mountains in the back, mountains on ether side!**

**Also, did I mention we were falling? From really high up? No?**

**Well we were. And it was scary.**

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" we all yelled.**

"**WHAT IS HAPPENING!?" yelled Lionblaze.**

"**If I knew don't you think i would tell you!?" I retorted.**

"**What do we do!?" yelled Dovewing.**

"**FLY!" I screamed.**

"**WHAT?!" everybody yelled, simultaneously.**

"**Open your wings!" I instructed.**

"**How?!" Cinderheart asked.**

"**BY OPENING YOUR WINGS MOUSE BRAIN!" I screamed.**

**And we did. And it worked, we started falling slower, and slower, until finally, we landed.**

"**That was close." I said.**

"**Yeah, lets never do THAT again." Ivypool exclaimed.**

"**I agree with Ivypool." Hollyleaf said.**

"**I will Never, and I mean NEVER doing that again." Foxleap agreed.**

"**What are we?" Lionblaze asked.**

"**I don't know." I admitted.**

"**Dragons, stupid." came a voice from behind us.**

**We all turned, to see a 5 "Dragons" behind us.**

"**A what?" asked dovewing.**

" **a dragon." said a bigger dragon, looking like the leader.**

"**You know, what we are." said a sarcastic voice.**

"**Glory, they've obviously hit their heads, so give them a chance to explain." said their leader.**

"**So?" he prompted.**

"**We are not from around here." I said.**

"**Obviously." snorted the dragon their leader called "Glory"**

"**Glory!" said their leader.**

"**Sorry o great and mighty clay." she retorted.**

"**You know I don't act like that!" their leader said, defensively.**

"**Sorry." he said, turning to us.**

"**This, he gesterd with his tail to the dragon he had been arguing with, is glory, the annoying one. He said.**

"**Hey!" she said.**

"**What, its true." he replied. "this, he gestured with his tail to a blue dragon with swirls on her sides, is tsunami, this, he said , pointing to a small black dragon, is starflight, and this, he said, pointing to a golden dragon, is sunny."**

"**Oh, and I am Clay, and together we are the dragonettes of the prophecy.**


	3. The insult war

Lionblaze POV

We talked with these "Dragons", and found out that they were in a prophecy, and that half the world wants to kill them, the other half worships them. Yeah, weird, I know. So I introduced me and my friends, and they laughed at our names. Especially Glory, the colour changing one.

"HAH! Lionblaze? Jayfeather? Ivypool? Your names are so weird!" You can guess who said that.

"Your one to talk, Glory, like, what kind of name is that?" Ivypool retorted angrily. I wanted to claw Glory's face, but I knew that would not help the situation. So instead, I tried reason.

"Please, don't get in to a fight, they were just surprised at our names." I said, trying to sound reasonable.

"Your name means a pool of ivy, do you expect us not to make fun of you?" Glory retorted evenly.

"Guys..." I said.

"You name means beauty, so I don't know why they named you that." Ivypool shot back angrily.

"Guys..." I said, a little louder this time

"There's nowhere you can see your reflection here, so I don't know who you could be calling ugly. " Glory retorted.

"Guys..." I said, practically yelling now.

"Oh, so your stupid as well as ugly, a combination you pull off perfectly!" Ivypool shot back. This was turning into a war of insults! I had to stop this.

"GUYS!" I yelled, as loud as I could. Everybody stared at me.

"Would you stop acting like a newborn! You're wasting time that we could be using to figure out how to change back, or learn how to use our bodies! So please, stop, FIGHTING!"

I yelled angrily. How could they be so immature? Everybody was still staring at me.

"Sorry." They both muttered, before shooting murderous glares at each other.

"Come on, lets find shelter for the night." I said, and flew off.


	4. The Ghostspeaker

_I am now accepting fan characters! Please submit in reviews. Here is a submission chart._

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Tribe:**_

_**Description:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Crush(Not **__**necessary**__**):**_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

Unknown POV

Where am I? He thought. "Where am I?" He said, out loud this time.

"Mom?" He asked, but nobody answered. Then a name came to him. His name? No. His sisters name. The name of his worst enemy. His source of sorrow. His living nightmare.

"Futureteller." He said. He had not meant to talk out loud, but he had. Then the spirits appeared. Not spirits like see through souls of the dead, but more like a strong river, not clear, but white and grey, but still a liquid. They moved like wind, never moving but getting closer.

"You are special." They said as one, their voices all together, in perfect harmony.

"You can speak to us spirits, ghosts. You are Ghostspeaker, not Starrynight. No one has had this ability in centuries. The first Ghostspeaker was your eldest ancestor, Ghostspeaker. After him, it was his son, who took the name of Ghostspeaker. It has been so

since the beginning of time. But, the final Ghostspeaker before you denied his destiny, and so the gift was destroyed. But you, Ghostspeaker, have this ability. Use it well, my son. And then they dissapeared.


	5. Jade Mountain Academy

Lionblaze POV

As Lionblaze woke up, his first thought was _Where am I? _Then_ Why are there winged... things around me? _Then he remembered. What had the dragons called me? A Mudwing? Yeah, that was it. A Mudwing. I looked outside, and saw the sun coming up. I turned and woke everyone up.

"So, are we going to fly, or sit around here all day?" Asked Jayfeather.

As usual, he was grumpy, just like every other morning. And day. And Night. I think you get the point. And if you didn't, its that Jayfeather is always grumpy.

"Jayfeather, we just woke up, we could not have gotten out of the cave by the time you said that." Ivypool responded, irritated.

Ivypool was the only one of us who rivals Jayfeather's grumpiness. Yay.

"Well, since were dragons now, lets use our powers, and get out of here before I fall asleep again!" He shot back. Oh no. I have to stop this before it becomes another insult war. That didn't end well last time.

"Guys, lets focus less on insulting each other, and actually get out of this damp cave?" I yelled at them both. Everyone looked at me.

"It should not be my job to stop arguments, but that's about all I have done. Suspiciously, Ivypool has been in both insult wars!" I exclaimed, shooting a glare at Ivypool. Why did they have to act so stupid! I hated it, but i could not stop it. Without another word, I flew out of the cave. Almost immediately, I bumped in to two dragons.

"Sorry!" They both exclaimed at the same time. I looked them up and down. One has amber eyes and was in shades of orange-pink, and the other has yellow eyes and gold and blue dappled patterns on her scales.

"Hi, I'm Toucan!" Exclaimed the orange-pink one.

"And I'm Jaguar!" Exclaimed the gold and blue one.

They looked friendly, but- wait, did the colour of their scales just change?! Then he remembered Glory And Dovewing. Their scales changes colours too.

"Are you Rainwings?" I asked, even though it was obvious.

"Yes we are, and you must be a Mudwing! Never met a Mudwing before. Or a Skywing.

Or a Seawing. Or a-"

"Okay, I get it, you've only seen other Rainwings." I said. Apparently Toucan liked to talk. I'll remember that next time I want to ask a question. My friends chose that moment to fly up to me.

"Hey Lionblaze, who are your new friends?" Asked Hollyleaf. She sounded genuinely friendly, which was always a good thing.

"This is Toucan and Jaguar. They are both Rainwings and they are going...?" He hoped that would get them to tell him where they were going.

"Oh, were going to Jade mountain academy!" They said at the same time. Sisters, if he had to guess.

"Whats the Jade mountain academy?" I asked.

"Oh, its a school made by the dragonets of destiny! They were going around giving out invitations! You should ask for one!" An invitation. Hmm... Ill ask if I see them.

"Sounds great, I'll ask! Bye!" I yelled as they zoomed away, hitting in to each other on the way, and hitting trees and bushes everywhere.

"Well. Lets go get an invitation." I said, before taking off in to the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

Jayfather POV

Finally, we found the dragonets of destiny. We got the invitations, and followed the dragonets to the academy. Yeah, that was boring. But, now we are (finally) at the academy, and my head hurts from all of the voices in my head. Going _I wonder where the library is. _Or _Did he just notice me, YEAH HE NOTICED ME! YAY!. _That one was especially annoying. Not that the others are not, just that this one is noticeably more annoying than all of the others. Then one voice caught my attention. _I wish I could not rad minds,all of these voices are giving me a headache. Ow. _I reached for that voice and searched her mind. It hurt, because all of the voices were double. Finally, I found a name. Moonwatcher. I struggled through the croud, and finally found who I was looking for.

"Moonwatcher!" I yelled at her.

She turned her head to look at me.

"Hello, do I know you?" She asked.

Suddenly, I saw a flash go through her eyes, but then went away. He had heard the thought above all the others. _Can he read MY mind?___But then it went away.

"No, i'm Jayfeather. Lets go somewhere less noisy. Its giving me a headache." I told her.

The part about the headache was true, but not exactly the whole truth. Once we were a safe distance away, I said.

"Can you read my mind?" Lets see what her reaction was. On the outside, she said.

"No! Of course not!" But on the inside she was screaming about how I couldn't possibly know her secret.

"You're lying." I said.

"How do you know that?" She replid.

"Because I can read your mind." I said, simply. The look of shock on her face was hilarious. But she obviously didn't think so. I think I should probably give her some time to herself to think about it. I left, and I went back in to the noise.

_Two chapters in one day, YAY!_


	7. Finding Jayfeather

Sorry for not updating but... never mind, I don't have an excuse (School work, maybe... please don't kill me) Im sorry, but this may not be updated for a long time. I mean long even for me. Almost a year, prbably. Im more in a Percy Jackson mood now. Also, I'm starting a Percy Jackson/Kane Chronicles crossover. Now, disclaimer time!

I don't own warriors or wings of fire!

* * *

Lionblaze POV

I looked around the cave, trying to find Jayfeather. The air was full of different smells, so I couldn't find him with smell, and the cave was packed to the brim with dragons, so that takes out the option of sight... Maybe I could try to hear him? Or get him to hear me? But that might take a while... Maybe I should go get Dovewing? Her sense of smell could help me find Jayfeather. Speaking of Dovewing, there she is!

"Hey, Dovewing have you seen Jayfeather anywhere? I can't seem to find him." I asked her, hoping she would know.

"Sorry, no, but maybe I could help you find him. I can try to sense him." She replied, hoping she could help.

He knew it would be useless to argue with her. She was hard to say no to. It got quite annoying.

"Alright, you can help, but stay with me. I don't want anyone to get lost." I replied with a sigh.

As we walked around looking for Jayfeather, I listened in on some conversations. Hey, its useful to know things about other dragons. Wait, am I turning in to Hollyleaf? Oh no. Dovewing was currently yellow. Wait, didn't that mean that she was exited? Dovewing is exited about Jayfeather going missing? That's just mean.

"Smell anything, Dovewing?" I ask her.

Her scaly ears turn to me, and she says

"No, nothing. Maybe I can find him using..." Dovewing never got to finish, because Jayfeather walks up to us.

"Hey." He says. "Where have you been?"

We both stare at him, mouths hanging open. Did he really just say that? Where have **we **been? We just spent all that time looking for him, and he asks where **we** have been? I was just about to reply, but Dovewing beat me to it.

"Where have **we **been? We were looking for you! Speaking of looking for you, where in Starclan have you been?"

"Just talking to someone." He replies. Wow. So much info Jayfeather. *Slow clap.

**And, that slow clap(even though they don't have hands) will end this chapter. Bye!**


End file.
